NCP02 "Beta"
NCP02 "Beta is a Character made by Jonicthedgehog/JonicOokami7 She is the second soundroid created by Nega C Payne the Bandicoot. Background As mentioned above Beta is the second in the Soundroid Line, Soundroids are Lifelike robots who are designed to sing and to use sound waves in combat. Beta is as of now the youngest looking and acting Soundroid of the line. Beta Runs on a very powerful CPU labled as CPU model VL240115 making her slightly more superior compared to her "Siblings" however she has a few quirks in her personality that counters this. Appearance Beta is that of a Mobian hamster of 14 years of age, She has Saffron colored fur with lemon colored hair. Her Eyes are a greyish teal wile her nose is pink and her muzzle is also lemon, on her cheeks she bares the typical soundroid cheek plates with pink stripes on them that look similar to rosey cheeks, finally Beta's inner ears are microphones allowing her to hear things around her and also allows her to record if need be. On Beta's head she wears a set of Headphones like most soundroid's hers being rounder with yellow in the center of the backs of the headphone ears, the ears also bare speakers on them. Her Attire consists mostly of a Black and Yellow combination except with a red scarf round her neck, her dress is black with a Yellow stripe down the center and a yellow trim around the edge as well as The Symbol for Beta being printed on the lower part of the dress. On her arms Beta wears Black sleeves around her lower arms with yellow trims around both holes, Underneith her dress she wears black shorts that reach down to above her knees, finally her shoes are black with yellow socks and stripes with a grey trim on the bottom. A minor on 16/09/15 tweak gives Beta black socks Personality Beta is a very intelligent girl due to her programming knowing quite alot of mathematical and scientific solutions which were probably added in by Nega when he was creating her, despite this Beta is a very shy girl around people often acting very quiet around strangers until she warms up to the stranger, Despite this Beta is polite on all occasions often bowing after greeting people, She is also hardly ever rude and aggressive when it comes to people being negative to her. Beta has also been known to fear being abandoned and left alone to which she will always want to be around Nega or another member of the I.B.S just so she would feel safe and around people shes familiar with. As a way to bring out her feelings and share her emotions Beta will often be seen singing most likely with her Soundroid Kin, her talent has earnt her some recognition in Vita Nova City even earning a few concerts in her time. Beta has also been known to be protective of friends and family, hating to see anyone she cares for get hurt especially if its someone like Nega or Clair. Abilities Beta being created to use sounds can harness sound waves as a form of ammunition by using a prototype hand cannon, She can also blast sound waves with the speakers on her headphones and Despite her small size Beta is quite physically strong, being able to lift up heavy loads. Like most soundroids Beta can sing very well being able to sooth aggression with her voice, this is one of the abilities that make her and her siblings popular around Vita Nova. Weaknesses Similar to other Soundroids Beta suffers greatly from electricity making it overload her programming Magnetism also leaves a negative effect on her robotic body. Not being programmed with a proper anti Virus Beta is very vunerable to Infections and Virus's, these affect her like the common cold to a human. Statistically Beta lacks in elemental defense and speed, her spirit is also lacking. History Beta was created on the 24th of January 2015 by Nega who quickly introduced to the rest of the I.B.S. While Shy at first Beta grew to open up to her friends and family affectionetly calling Nega and Clair "Mummy and Daddy" while refering to others like Jonic as "Mr" or "Miss". During mercenary missions Beta rarely took part, but she would occasionally jump in to help if it became too much especially if Nega or Clair were to be hurt. Like her Brothers and Sisters Beta takes the time as a robotic singer performing in front of many fans new and old. -More to come eventually- Family NCP00 Sigma (Older Brother) NCP01 Alpha (Older Sister) NCP03 Gamma ("Older" Brother) NCP04 Delta ("Older" Sister) NCP05 Epsilon ("Older" Brother) NCP06 Zeta ("Older" Brother") NCP07 Eta ("Older" Sister) NCP08 Iota ("Older" Sister) NCP09 Kappa ("Older" Brother) NCPXP Theta (Younger Brother - Never met) Friends Beta's friends mostly consist of the I.B.S, but she does like to make new ones when she warms up to them. Nega C Payne the Bandicoot Beta is very close to Nega whom she sees more as her father then her creator. She calls him "Daddy" out of love and will do anything to make him happy such as helping him around the labs and workshop. Clair Nightcutter Payne the Ookami Like she is with Nega Beta is very close to Clair as well calling her "Mummy" with the same love she has for Nega, While still young Beta will assist Clair in the institute and will often sing to boost the morale of the Institute Police. Jacob the Pikachu Beta and Jacob are pretty close to eachother being some of the youngest members of the team. They hold a good friendship together often seen playing with eachother. Other Friends Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami Optimus Kiefer Lydia Hikarikaze the Ookami Yuri Violet the Hedgehog Junior the Hedgehog Crymson the Cat Enemies Beta Shares many enemies with the I.B.S Doctor Edgar Cyrex Bios03 the creation Yuritwo the altered clone Oblivion Yamikaze the Ookami Laufeia Yamiborn/Yamikaze the Hedgehog Darkness Centros the Hedgehog Gallery Birth of Beta.png|Beta taking her first steps into the world - By JonicOokami7 Chibi Beta Icon.png|A Chibi Icon of Beta - By JonicOokami7 I.B.S Valentines - Final.png|Beta and Jacob with their friends On a stroll during valentines day - By JonicOokami7 I.B.S Endless Sands.png|Beta and Friends in their Boom Incarnations for I.B.S: Endless Sands - By JonicOokami7 Summer Daze.png|Beta with Clair Yuri and Lydia during the summer - By JonicOokami7 Beta be ready.png|Beta during her first concert performance - By JonicOokami7 Winter and Wonder.png|Beta building a snowman with Jacob - By JonicOokami7 Fun and Festivity.png|Beta and Friends celebrating Christmas together - By JonicOokami7 700.png|Beta and the rest of the JonicOokami7 Cast together for the 700th Deviation - By JonicOokami7 Stats See Also Can you Hear me? Part-1 Trivia *The model of CPU Beta runs on is a reference to her day of creation 24/01/2015 *Beta like most Soundroids is based on Vocaloids Beta having Rin Kagamine as her basis with a tiny bit of Persona 3's Aegis mixed in. Category:Hamsters Category:Females Category:Robots